backstagefamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Plays Well with Others
"Plays Well with Others" is the 12th episode of Season 1 of Backstage and the 12th episode overall. It first aired on June 3, 2016. Synopsis Vanessa's personal life threatens her status in the primas; Scarlett struggles to find her voice in a cappella group; Miles seeks the affection of a crush. Plot Vanessa and Carly enter Keaton, each with a green juice that the Primas drink everyday. Vanessa defends the drink by saying it doesn’t taste bad. Carly strongly disagrees and Vanessa admits it pretty bad, like seaweed mixed with grass. Carly notices Vanessa limping but she responds that it’s a blister because of some new pointe shoes. In her confessional, Vanessa admits that her ankle has really been bothering her with the Primas and the Step, Sister rehearsals and hasn’t had the time to rest it. As they enter the dance studio, Cassandra tells Vanessa that she is late, that they start at 8 sharp. Vanessa explains that it is 8 and she’s right on time but Cassandra begs a differ. She tells her to take Amy’s spot. Carly stays and watches while Vanessa gets ready. As she stretches, Cassandra tells her that there is no time for stretching, and Vanessa takes Amy’s spot. Carly continues to stay to watch the Prima routine and Cassandra approaches her asking if she needs help. Carly leaves. Miles and Jax are at the quad as Julie approaches them. She asks them why were they there early, since school doesn’t start for another hour. Jax tells her that they are going to have chocolate chip muffin and they go by fast. Just then, someone says that the muffins are there and Jax immediately goes and gets one. Julie tells Miles to move over so she can also sit on the table. Miles asks her how was her whisper yell project been coming along and she responds that in Keaton they move on, always moving forward. Jax comes back with one muffin for himself and one for Miles. As Julie leaves, she takes the top of his muffin. Jax wonders what was use going on with Miles and Julie and that it seemed the she was into him. He asks him what was he going to do about it and Miles said he was going to ask for out. Alya goes to their table and overhears what Miles said and wondered who is it. As she greets and sits with the boys, Miles gives her his muffin. Cassandra sees how the Primas were dancing and telling them what they were lacking of. She calls for a 5 minute break. Vanessa limps over to put on her shoes and leaves the studio to go to the girls change room to grab some ice. She confesses that her ankle is killing her. She says that every dancer has pain and they need to dance through it. Cassandra enters the room and wonders why was she doing there. Vanessa defends herself by saying that she was calling Carly, whom is going through a breakup. Cassandra doesn’t understand because she tells Vanessa that she doesn’t have time for boys and that dance is her life and that it should be hers too. Vanessa agrees and Cassandra assures her that they are many who want to be in her spot and that it would be easy to replace her. She understood and they both went back to the studio. In the music room, Mr. Park gives the daily assignment The class were to do an a cappella. Scarlett sings for example and Park thanks her and said that they were going to do a cappella groups. Scarlett tells him that she doesn’t understand the group part but he thought she was joking. Park advises them to look at Pentatonix as an example and to have fun with it. Jax tells Miles that Julie was right there and asks him how was he going to ask her out, referring to her as the most intimidating girl in the school. Miles assures Jax that that’s not the case and that he was just going to go do it. Jax said that he needed. A grand gesture to impress her but Miles was going with his original plan. As he approaches her though, he comes back, realizing hat he needs to give it more thought. Alya was at her locker the entire time the boys were there. As they were walking past her, she asks Jax what’s been going on with Miles. Jax answers that he has crush on someone who is way out of his league. He tells her he’s not allowed to say who it is. As he leaves, Alya smiles. saying that her voice should get all the attention.]] Scarlett and her a cappella group practice their song. Scarlett stops them in the middle of the song again. She complains that her voice isn’t getting the attention it deserves. One of the guys tells her that the whole point of the assignment it to blend, to compliment one another. She continues complaining that it’s a waste of her talent. Once again, she tells them that she doesn’t understand the group part. She can’t help it if she has a big voice. The guy tells her to go and do a one girl a cappella group by herself. Scarlett happily accepted his idea and thanks him. Carly from the barre, watching the Primas stretch before rehearsal. Cassandra approaches her, telling her that Vanessa is a very talented dancer and doesn’t even say that about all the Primas. She adds that Vanessa has been unfocused lately by being late to her rehearsals. She then makes Carly think that Vanessa doesn’t need any more distractions from her best friend to succeed. As Cassandra leaves, Vanessa asked Carly what were they talking about. Carly told her nothing, not even that Cassandra doesn’t want them to be friends any more. She tells Vanessa that she was just saying hi but Vanessa knows that Cassandra wouldn’t say hi to anyone, especially a non-Prima. Kit is at her production class when Scarlett approaches her. She could tell that she needed something. Scarlett tells Kit that they are working on a cappella groups and mentions that she doesn’t have a group, its just her. Kit wonders if Scarlett is sure that her idea will work and she assures her she knows what she is doing. They lay down the track. ’s attempt to ask Julie out.]] At Quad, Jax helps Miles ask Julie out. Their plan is to hack her computer and it’ll play a song that he wrote for her. Even though they’re plan has a chance to backfire and get in trouble, they proceed doing it. Julie gets worried when her computer freezes but then gets surprised when she hears the song. Students gather around her. She reads the message window that appears and calls it sweet, however, she did not know who Miles was, leaving him heartbroken. Kit is left mind blown after Scarlett finished recording her song as a one girl a cappella. Scarlett knows that Park will love her project. Kit tells her that she’s talented, despite possibly having some identity issues. As she gives her the USB key, Kit asks Scarlett if she feels that she may possibly missed the purpose of the assignment but Scarlett isn’t worried. Alya talks to some friends until she sees the broken-hearted Miles. She confesses that the old Alya oued have thought that he doesn’t want to talk to her but now as the new Alya, she pounces and talks to him. She mentions that she knows that rejection sucks, leaving Miles coming to know that the entire school know that he was dissed by Julie. Alya assures him that he doesn’t needed to worry about rejection, letting him know that she would love to go on a date with him. Miles agrees, despite that his day wasn’t going at all how he planned it but has a feeling that its a good thing. On the other hand, Alya gets excited. Vanessa excitedly comes in the girls change room to tell Carly that she has two tickets to see the premiere of Chris Hensworth new movie for that night. Although Carly really wanted to go, she tells Vanessa that she can’t make it, she was going to spend her night stretching. Vanessa is left confused and repeats herself again. She tries to convince her that she can’t. Finally Vanessa convinces her to tell what is it. Carly tells her that she doesn’t want to be a distraction for her and that she a lot on her plate and wouldn’t want her to fall behind because of her. Vanessa then realized that she was talking about what Cassandra old Carly. Vanessa has had enough of them controlling her life and will not let them chose who can she hang out with and decides to go confront Cassandra. Vanessa sees Cassandra walking down the hallways and calls her. She apologized for what had happened earlier and couldn’t believe that she told Carly to back off. She promised her to get to Primas practice on time and give them 110% of her best. But she also mentioned that Carly is her best friend and if she cant accept that, she is then not fit for her team. Cassandra respectfully accepted Vanessa’s apology and decision of keeping fro her friends, however, she tells her that she will be replaced immediately and that she is no longer a Prima. Vanessa goes after her again and Cassandra explains that they all make sacrifices and give up everything to great and that their lives are for one thing only and leaves, leaving Vanessa upset. In the music room, Scarlett shows Park her one girl a cappella sample. Park told her that she successfully played all the voices but then asks her if she thinks that if there’s something missing. Scarlett assures him that it sounds perfect to her. He explains that an ensemble has a variety of many things and takes her to her a cappella group to listen to them singing the song. He explains that there’s something there that not just one voice could bring, no matter how extensive one’s voice range maybe. Scarlett admits that they don’t sound bad. comforting Vanessa after being kicked out of the Primas.]] Carly comforts Vanessa in the girls change room. Carly apologizes to Vanessa for what ah happened and that she never should of told her what Cassandra said to her. She tells her that she’ll go and beg for her spot back. Vanessa tells her that its ok and the made the right choice. Carly is confused, she knows that being a Primas was so important to her. Vanessa tells her that its not as important as their friendship. Carly suggests that they could both be secret friends and that she’ll lie but Vanessa tells her that she is a horrible liar. She said that she’ll practice in the mirror making Vanessa feel more assuring about het friendship with Carly but sill feels sad about what happened. Scarlett and her a cappella group perform their song together, sounding great. She mentioned that even Beyoncé started as destiny’s child. Alya is at her locker when Miles approaches her for their date. Alya suggested to go see a movie, grabbing his hand, but he suggested to go get some dinner. Alya agrees. Julie walks behind them calls Miles by cake their. She apologized for not knowing who he was and thanked him for the song. She said she figured it out who it was and mentioned that it was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done to her, despite the whole hacking in to her computer thing. Miles really doesn’t say much about it and Julie turns around and sees Alya, who was listening in. Julie continues saying that she is super flattered but she’s very busy at the moment and suggested for them to hang out after midterms, to which Miles agrees. Miles then realized what he said in front of Alya and was about to talk about it but got interrupted by her for them to keep going. Miles hesitantly thought that maybe she didn’t notice. Alya determined to get through this and then never speak to Miles again. Trivia *Vanessa gets kicked out of the Primas. *Miles and Alya go out on a date. *Maria is mentioned in this episode. *Sasha, Jenna and Helsweel are seen in flashback. Cast Main *Devyn Nekoda as Vanessa *Alyssa Trask as Carly *Mckenzie Small as Scarlett *Josh Bogert as Miles *Kyal Legend as Julie *Romy Weltman as Kit *Chris Hoffman as Mr. Park *Aviva Mongillo as Alya *Matthew Isen as Jax Recurring *Tyler Simmons as Zachary *Gavin McLeod as a Grade 9 music student *Capri Anderson as a Grade 9 music student *Madison MacGregor as Cassandra *The Primas Absent *Isiah Hall as Denzel *Adrianna Di Liello as Jenna *Colin Petierre as Sasha *Julia Tomasone as Bianca *Jane Moffat as Ms. Helsweel Songs * "Spark" * "Going Home" * "Open My Heart" * "Eyes of the Camera" (quartet) * "Eyes of the Camera" (A Cappella) Transcript Quotes Gallery Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes aired in 2016